Losing My Sanity: What Was Once Lost, May Never Be Found
by Everything Fades to Black
Summary: Losing something trivial and remembering you lost it can be hard, losing something irreplaceable and forgetting it completely? Easy.


**Disclaimer-**Tite Kubo owns Bleach, and Tite Kubo is property of Aizen.

* * *

Not a leaf rustled as a heavy wind blew. A wind so chilling it felt as if it was intent on smothering it's helpless victims in a oppressive self-loathing presence. Upon it fluttered a single, tattered, red ribbon; a special delivery for a special young man. The clouds that came with the wind, were black as night and seemed to swallow all light. Filled with heavy sorrow and rage at the oddity of unfairness that happened to this special young man. But they must hold their tears, lest they fail the task. With the cloud's arrival the pieces were all in place, all that was left was the player…

A slight "whoosh" was the only sound in the eerie silence. A young man was searching for what only a select few could feel. An energy that was as heavy and lonely as the wind whipping around him, and as dark and all-consuming as the clouds above. Up and down, left and right, yet no clear source was to be discovered. He felt so close to it, but the source was appeared to be nonexistent, as if the weather itself was generating it. The phenomenon caused him to attempt to wrap his mind around the situation. That is, until he was interrupted by a soft splash hitting his face, causing him to look up. What he saw was something so simple, yet so meaningful. A tattered red ribbon... The ribbon flew elegantly down onto an open palm. The owner of said palm, looked upon him with beautiful sienna-colored eyes. Just standing still and staring, a look of sadness upon her face as the violent breeze blew her violet hair somehow gently. He tried to call out to her but his voice was not there. His was mouth dry, his throat hurt, he felt as if he was screaming but not a sound was heard.

The girl understood he could not speak, because neither could she. At that moment they both seemingly realized speech was a burden, actions were the only route to the truth. So she started towards him, and he started towards her. With each step he took he was closer, and every inch closer she became more familiar, until he could almost recall a name. His legs stopped without his command, and he realized she stood right in front of him. He blinked twice. Tears started to well in his eyes and he felt raw emotion grip him, making him want to cry, to laugh, and to hug her. Yet he still did not recall who she was.

He bent down to her eye level, entranced by her gaze. She leaned forward, startling him. Yet he did not fall back, did not twitch, his body frozen in place. So many questions poured through his mind, yet his mind was numb and slow. It was his turn to lean forward and it was odd. Faces less than an inch apart would've been awkward for him with any other girl, but not her. Bringing a new question to his mind, a simple, 'Why?' In one quick motion, she placed her lips upon his, and at that instant he remembered. He remembered every small moment spent with her, all the joy and all the sorrow they shared over their short time together. Their few quarrels and the realization that he loved her. And so the kiss deepened.

As the kiss broke he could feel his voice return to him, yet he had so much to say and no idea where to begin. Unsure of what to do, he decided to just hold her in his arms. They stayed that way for hours.

The wind flew away leaving them, and the clouds parted satisfied that justice was served. The air warmed and the sky turned bright blue. Sensing the changes around them, they slowly lifted their heads to look each other in the eyes. Contentment and joy replaced what once was sorrow.

A loud ringing sound flew around in his mind, and a pained expression suddenly crossed her face and she broke the embrace, placing the ribbon she held into his hand. Confused he tried to ask what was wrong, but before he could form the words, she started fading. Bit by bit she disappeared, and bit by bit he forgot. He tried to hold her again but his arms passed right through her. He knew there was nothing he could do to preserve her, so he did the only thing he could, remember. The young man was desperately trying to hold onto his memories, but they still kept slipping through his fingers.

As he stared at her, only her face was left, looking at him with such sadness it made him cry out. He cried out the only thing he could remember about her… Her name…

"Senna!" As he wailed her image fell into the abyss of nothingness. And he forgot…

Looking around the young man tried to grasp the reasoning behind his sadness. He could feel tears run down his face yet he did not recall why they're there. Looking down he saw he held something. He felt it held a clue to his sadness. That simple object, that one ruby red ribbon, it told him he forgot something. Perhaps something important. He wanted to remember… No, he needed to remember. But he could not. That in it self was part of why he was sad. He did not understand nor would he ever understand. And so is the cruelty of life.

* * *

Memories define us, shape us into who we are.

We depend on them to know how to love,

And how to bleed.

Without our memories, we are nothing.

We are memories, and memories fade,

So we will too.

Everything, Fades to Black.

* * *

**AN- **Based off the movie, Memories of Nobody, it's easily the best little one shot I've ever written, and the only good anything I've written on this site is refined... and it's getting a continuation. That's right! For the few of you who read the original my thanks goes to you. The ones I can thank by name are Ripper1337, FallingInTheFlames, Basketcase789, ByakuyasMistress, and tsukuneXmoka.

Anyway, this one-shot will turn into the first chapter for my story, but I have to apologize in advance for two things. One, I will post two more chapters when I get around to it, and based on the responses I get I may write another, and another, and so on until I either feel enough people enjoy this or I've fleshed out the idea enough. Two, the following chapters will be very different from this. This was meant to be poetic and deep. The chapters following this will explore some deeper character traits at emotional parts but the stories over-all mood will be quite a bit less serious.

The original one-shot will be left untouched as I reminder of how I need to polish my work, other reasons, and just in case you want to see the original and maybe suggest what changes you did/didn't like.


End file.
